Fairy Popstar
by RockerUp
Summary: Lucy is a leader of a band and she is the only one who is a girl. But Levy, Mirajane, and Bisca are fighting over whom is the best one who will have Lucy's heart. Who will she fall in love with? R&R please! Rated T for swearing.


Summary: Lucy is a leader of a band and she is the only one who is a girl. But Levy, Mirajane, and Bisca are fighting over whom is the best one who will have Lucy's heart. Who will she fall in love with?

Rated: T

Pairings: Chapter: Lucy and Gray

Lucy is practicing her song about her 'Past Life'.

Painful Past: Lucy Heartfilia: Rock Band;

_You know, I had a sad life._

_I can't continue with, having to remember it again._

_I can see my unforgotten memories. _

_I can see all the past things. _

_I know what I had in mind for a hundred days with pain in my heart._

_Pain in my heart. I can see my past which hurts me a lot, but I can't forget the last memory with my mother again._

_All I can remember is my painful past; I can't forget anything at all. _

_But when my mother is alive, she take care of me and all I want to say is 'I love you, mom'._

_I was tortured when I grew old and all I did was run away home and then I knew what hit on my head. _

_And, when my father died, I never wanted him dead. Even if he did those to me, I can't let him die like my mother did. _

_I hope that you aren't angry on me..._

"Dad..." That was the only thing that Lucy can say after the death of his father.

"Lucy, are you sad about that again?" Gray asked.

"Wait, HOW DID YOU GET IN?" Lucy asked to the stripper.

"I used the door which is unlocked." Gray said.

"Gray, your clothes!" Lucy said.

"GAH, where are my clothes?!" Gray said finding his clothes and went outside to check.

"Guys, calm down! Our next concert is tomorrow and we aren't even ready!" Jellal said, one of the band members and Lucy's cousin.

"Guys, let's just practice more." Lucy said and sat down on her sofa.

"How come that you always say all the things, Lucy? We are all tired and you just sit down and watch." Loki said.

"Because, I'm the band leader! And, I tell you what to do or you're all fired!" Lucy said.

"Don't dare firing me; you're just wasting your time." Natsu said.

"Shut up, and let's just practice in the balcony! If I get fired by our manager, you're all fired too!" Lucy said as she went to the 'Practice Room'.

"Hey, Lucy! How are the boys doing?" Manager Mystogan said.

"Fine, I'll let you know if they messed up." Lucy said with a sweet and smiling face.

When the manager turns around, Lucy was death glaring the boys while whispering to them, "Never mess up."

"So Manager Mystogan, can I leave now?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, Lucy. I am glad that you are the band leader of this group or we'll be dead." Manager Mystogan said as he left the 'Practice Room'.

Let's talk about the characters more, shall we?

Loki: Playboy:

-Now and Then

-Flirting with Lucy

-Has many girls, Dream Girl: Lucy.

-Dislikes: Having a contest for getting Lucy, Lucy in love with another boy.

-Likes: Lucy going to appreciate him, Lucy will kiss him. (NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN)

Natsu:

-Drummer, Chef: Old Job, Firefly, Flame-brain, Fire-ballerina, Dream Girl: Lucy, Lisanna.

-Dislikes: Maniac: Loki, Lightning Jerk: Laxus, Metal-head: Gajeel, Block-head: Gray.

-Likes: Lucy, Lisanna, Romeo, Fairy Popstar: band name, Macao, Fans of Fairy Popstar.

Gray:

-Ice Sculptor: Old Job.

-Head Singer; with Lucy.

-Popsicle-head, Ice-ballerina, Block-head.

-Dream Girl: Lucy Heartfilia.

-Dislikes: Narcissist Spirit: Loki, Firewood: Natsu, Iron-butt: Gajeel, Lightning-Rod: Laxus, Juvia.

-Likes: Lucy, Chocolate, Computer, PSP.

Jellal:

-Store Manager: Old Job

-Electrical Producer, Pianist.

-Dream Girl: Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia.

-Dislikes: Being called: Tattoo-head.

-Likes: Peace, Harmony, Relaxation.

Gajeel:

-Punk Designer: Old Job.

-Electric Guitar player, Back-up Singer.

-Metal-head, Iron-butt.

-Dream Girl: Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartfilia.

-Dislikes: Popsicle-head: Gray, Flame-brain: Natsu.

-Likes: Being strong.

Manager Mystogan: Manager of Fairy Popstar.

Master Makarov: Boss of the business, Grandfather of Lucy.

Mirajane: Waitress, Chef.

Levy: Helper of Master Makarov.

Laxus, Sting: Overprotective brothers of Lucy.

Erza: Assistant of Lucy.  
Alzack, Gildarts and Macao: Guards of the front gate and back gate.

Bisca, Cana, Angel: Maids of Fairy Popstar.

Elfman: Fairy Popstar Guard.

Well, let's get back to the story.

When the day is over, all of the members of the band are ready for bed.

Lucy slept peacefully. But when it was morning, Gray started to wake her up.

"Lucy, wake up!" Gray said loudly.

"Is it you, daddy?" Lucy said.

"What are you saying? It's Gray! And it's already 1 in the afternoon! Let's get going with our skateboards, they left us in here and they went to the café." Gray said.

"What?! I'm going to kill them! I'm going to bath first, wait for 4 minutes.

Time_Skip: 4_minutes_later...

Lucy was full dressed and brought her skateboard with her. It has a beautiful sign; it has an angel in the sides.

Her shirt was black, she was wearing her jeans and her hair is tied into two ponytails. She was wearing her sandals and she was bringing a shoulder bag and she is wearing a cap on her head.

"Let's get going." Lucy said.

"Okay." That was the only thing that Gray has to say.

When they were getting close to the café, they saw a group with disguises and they knew who they were.

"Hey, guys! Remember me?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry for leaving you." The group said.

"Remove your disguises; it is okay our guards are near us." Lucy said.

"Okay." Everyone on the group removed their disguises and many fans surrounded them.

"Make some space! A man doesn't make a man make his job hard!" Elfman said.

No one noticed that Mirajane was in the café; Mirajane quickly went to the storage room and hid behind the boxes. Because she already knew they were going to hide there.

"Anyways, let's get over with it. Let's go in the storage room." Lucy said.

"We'll be there in a minute, we're going to pee." Natsu, Loki, Gajeel and Jellal said.

Mirajane went to the men's bathroom; she was wearing a man costume. When Natsu, Loki, Gajeel, and Jellal went out, she quickly knocked them out unconscious.

Lucy and Gray are in the storage room, when Mirajane exited the men's bathroom. She quickly locked the door and quickly checked the police who check the cameras.

"Hey there, Officer Lisanna!" Mirajane said.

"A couple? Isn't it too soon?" Lisanna said.

"Nope, there is on the storage room locked."

"I see, Gray and Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes, they are both for each other." Mirajane said.

"Go on and check the cameras, I'm going on my break." Lisanna said as she out of the room.

Mirajane saw the two band members in one of the cameras,

"Why are they taking so long?" Lucy said as she was going outside.

"It won't open!" Lucy said.

"What?!" Gray said as he was mad about the situation. Lucy doesn't know Gray has a crush on her. Gray was mad and was sure that Mirajane did this to them.

"Let's just stay in her for a while." Gray said.

Time_Skip: Hours_later...

Lucy was sleeping on Gray's shoulder and Gray was resting on her head. Lucy was cuddling Gray like he was her teddy bear.

"_I'm going to take a picture of this surprising moment." _Mirajane thought as she took pictures with the moment.

Time_Skip: Night_Time

Even though it's night time, Mirajane was still taking some pictures until her camera was full of photos.

When Mirajane make her camera full, she quickly unlocked the storage room door and ran to their home.

"Huh?" Lucy is waking up and saw the door open slightly.

"Gray, the door is open!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Let's get out in here!" Gray said as they ran.

The unconscious boys in the bathroom made the bathroom line long as they wake up, they found guards who is going to kick them out.

Lucy and Gray was skate boarding around the village and quickly went to their hotel.

When they were in their rooms, Lucy thanked Gray for a great time.

Gray also thanked her for a great time. As they checked in Fairy Book.

They were screaming that they wished Mirajane was cursed.

[Photo of Gray and Lucy cuddling in the storage room]

_**Mirajane Strauss:**_

_-Guys, look at what I found! GraLu fans don't worry! I got your backs!_

_Burn, **Levy**! NaLu isn't going to beat GraLu! Don't interfere, **Juvia**! You have **Lyon**!_

_Like. Comment. Follow Post._

_987,654,321,000,000 likes._

_Comment. 1,000,000,000,000,000 of 10_

_Lisanna: Great Job, **Mira-nee**!_

_Like. Comment. Follow post._

_**Mirajane Strauss** likes this._

_Natsu: **Ice Stripper**, you take **Lucy** away from me?_

_Like. Comment. Unfollow post._

_All **NaLu fans** like this._

_Levy: It will, if I'm going to win. You are going to burn more, **Mirajane**! You are going to burn!_

_Like. Comment. Follow post._

_All **NaLu fans** like this._

_Sting:** Lucy**, don't dare date him! You aren't allowed!_

_Like. Unfollow post._

_**Juvia**,** Laxus**, **Loki**,** Natsu**,** Gajeel** likes this._

_Natsu: For once, I agree with the **bee**._

_Like. Comment. Follow post._

_**Loki **and** Gajeel** like this._

_-Sting: Don't call me that!_

_Like. Comment. Follow post._

_Laxus: Dating isn't allowed for you, **Lucy**!_

_Like. Comment. Unfollow post._

_**Juvia**,** Sting**, **Loki**,** Natsu**,** Gajeel** like this._

_Juvia: **Juvia** is going to interfere! **Lyon-sama** isn't even **Juvia's** boyfriend! **Gray** is mine!_

_Like. Comment. Follow post._

_-Lyon: You aren't mine?_

_Like. Comment. Follow post._

_-Juvia: You have **Sherry**, **Lyon**! **Juvia** is still sad about this picture._

_Like. Comment. Follow post._

_Lucy: You are thinking that **Gray** and me are in a relationship because of that?_

_Like. Comment. Follow post._

_Laxus and Sting like this._

_-Sting: Yes._

_Like. Comment. Follow post._

_-Laxus: Of course!_

_Like. Comment. Follow post._

_Gray: Please don't comment in this post. **GraLu fans**, don't be too wild._

_Like. Comment. Follow Post._

_GraLu fans: **GraLu** forever!_

_Everyone on **Fairy Tail business **likes this except **Sting**,** Laxus**,** Loki**,** Natsu**,** Gajeel**,** Levy and Juvia.**_

_Gray and Lucy: Why us?_

_Like. Comment. Follow post._

_Lisanna: They l-like each other._

_Like. Comment. Follow post._

_**GraLu fans** like this._

_Gildarts: **Lisanna!**_

_Like. Comment. Follow post._

_Lisanna: What?_

_Like. Comment. Follow post._

_Gildarts: You have **Bixlow**!_

_Like. Comment. Follow post._

_**BixLi fans** like this._

_Bixlow: W-What? I don't like **her**._

_Like. Comment. Follow post._

_**BixLi fans** like this._

_-BixLi fans: Sign of saying you love **her**._

_Like. Comment. Follow post._

_Gray and Lucy: Don't ignore **us**!_

_Like. Comment. Follow post._

* * *

_Please read my story Royal Chairs!_

_Visit my account and have a great day!_


End file.
